chancelortherapperfandomcom-20200213-history
Pusha Man/ Paranoia
“Pusha Man/Paranoia” is a two-part tale. While “Pusha Man” finds Chance acting a fool, living the life of the rapper, “Paranoia” is a personal moment as he describes how it really feels to live in Chicago and watch loved ones getting killed left and right almost every day, specially in the summer. Lyrics 1: Chance The Rapper Ten damn days And all I got to show for it is shoes and shows and chauffeurs with road rage Still the same damn ad-lib: IGH!, always Still gotta letterman, no practice Still gotta burner man, no lacking Still outtin Jams nigga, no Jackson No Jordan and we toe-tagging I'll take you to land, where the lake made of sand And the milk don't pour and the honey don't dance And the money ain't yours Now it's just a red pill, Got a blue and a hand full of Advils I'm the new Nitty, fuck it Nitty the the old me So I'm a tell the buyer what Nitty told me 1: I got that Mmm Mmm I got that God damn I'm yo pusha man I'm yo, I'm yo pusha man Pimp slapping, toe taggin I'm just tryna fight the man I'm yo pusha man I'm yo, I'm yo pusha man x2 2: You a laaaaaaaame, and your bitch break down my weed sometimes See my face in the streets, in the tweets And a Reader or a Redeye if you read Sun-Times She got blisters on her knees, she's a fiend for the D Even though I only beat one time One time it was one two times It was two plus me equals threesome time Shouts out to Nate, I jackball and I bop, I flex Got neck from all these thots I sex Rastafari them shottas yes House safari, mi casa, yes Poppy fields of that popeye She came to party, she popped a Molly Said "come to papa", she said "papa, yes" 1 2: I've been riding around with my blunt on my lips With the sun in my eyes, and my gun on my hip Paranoia on my mind, got my mind on the fritz But a lotta niggas dying, so my 9 with the shits x2 3: Move to the neighborhood, I bet they don't stay for good, watch Somebody'll steal daddy's rollie, and call it the neighborhood watch Pray for a safer hood when my paper good, watch Captain save the hood, hood savior, baby boy, still get ID'd for swishers Mama still wash my clothes, still with Save Money militia I'm a still watch my bros Trapped in the middle of the map, with a little bitty rock And a little bit of rap That with a literary knack and a little shitty Mac And like literally jack 2 4: They murking kids, they murder kids here Why you think they don't talk about it? They deserted us here Where the fuck is Matt Lauer at? Somebody get Katie Couric in here Probably scared of all the refugees, look like we had a fucking hurricane here They be shooting whether it's dark or not, I mean the days is pretty dark a lot Down here it's easier to find a gun than it is to find a fucking parking spot No love for the opposition, specifically a cop position, Cause they've never been in our position Getting violations for the nation, correlating, you dry snitching 2 Breakdown: I know you scared, you should ask us if we scared, too. I know you scared, me too. I know you scared, you should ask us if we scared, too. If you was there, then we just knew you'd care, too. 5: It just got warm out, this this shit I've been warned about. I hope that it storm in the morning, I hope that it's pouring out. I hate crowded beaches, I hate the sound of fireworks. And I ponder what's worse between knowing it's over and dying first. Cause everybody dies in the summer. Wanna say ya goodbyes, tell them while it's spring. I heard everybody's dying in the summer, so pray to God for a little more spring. I know you scared, you should ask us if we scared, too. If you was there, then we just knew you'd care, too. Category:Songs Category:Acid Rap Songs